mybabysittersvampirespinofffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AnthonyDaBest
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Babysitters Vampire Spin-Off Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Anthony Orangeisme page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ultimate avatar (Talk) 21:47, August 21, 2011 Russelrules44 15:10, September 11, 2011 (UTC)Hey Anthony, The chats aren't working on most wikias right now, But the good news is that the Naruto Fanfic chat works, Trust me it works. Russelrules44 16:38, September 11, 2011 (UTC)Thanks dude, Your awesome. HAPPY WIKI BIRTHDAY hi i just wanted to wish you a happy wiki birthday The Nerddy Lilttle Monster 18:48, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Russelrules44 18:49, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Hey Anthony, I just wanted to wish you a very happy birthday from everyone (except for Mondays, Waffles and Jesse) to you. Russelrules44 19:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC)Hey Anthony, How are you, I'm feeling a'bit down that means i'm feeling a little bored, Whaddya wanna do? Russelrules44 20:06, October 5, 2011 (UTC)kk, Just checking. Russelrules44 21:08, October 10, 2011 (UTC)The chat's acting up here. And I understand that the joke isn't funny. Russelrules44 01:26, October 17, 2011 (UTC)Chat's acting up. Russelrules44 01:43, October 17, 2011 (UTC)Wanna go the xat chat to continue our rp? Russelrules44 00:22, October 18, 2011 (UTC)Chats acting up, Wanna go to Cody's Xat to finish our rp? Chrissy is disabling her account (which means she is technically "deleting" her account). Please speak to her if you want more information. --~I iz really EPIC. So if I leave you behind, 02:51, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Russelrules44 22:12, December 21, 2011 (UTC)Xat isn't working for me. We have to bring everyone to the MBAV chat. Russelrules44 22:19, December 21, 2011 (UTC)Nvm, I got it working now. Russelrules44 22:24, December 21, 2011 (UTC)Nvm again! Man this is getting really annoying why the xat isn't working. Russelrules44 22:25, December 21, 2011 (UTC)Can we rp somewhere else today? Like the MBSAV chat? Russelrules44 00:40, January 5, 2012 (UTC)Wanna rp? http://xat.com/CodyzVeryAwesomeHangOut Russelrules44 21:03, January 26, 2012 (UTC)I can't get on Cody's Xat. We have to do it at your xat or at the MBAV chat. Russelrules44 00:59, April 9, 2012 (UTC) It's ok. I was at brb. Russelrules44 04:38, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I went on brb. Russelrules44 22:00, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Russelrules44 04:06, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok, This is bad I was on xat but then there was a white screen with a ! on it, IDK what the heck is going on! If this doesn't stop, We might need to move our rp to somewhere else for a while until it gets all fixed. Hope you understand. Russelrules44 14:37, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok first of all 2 things, A. My internet prevented me from coming to xat. I'm sorry for that. and- B. The guy is gonna fix it, And things will be well again. So yeah. That's pretty much it. And by the way....It is tommorow, So today was yesterday and tommorrow is today! Get it?............Ok see you soon.